Dropping Hints
by SemperFiNeverForget051909
Summary: I'm not jealous." She said. "Who said you were jealous?"// “She’s just dropping hints. For a good investigator, you’re pretty stupid." "If you're jealous, go tell him. It's about time he sees that. Abby and McGee give advice to their friends. TIVA!
1. Jealous?

**AN: I'm back with a new story. It's been bugging my head for days. So here it is. :) I got this idea when Ziva started dropping hints at Tony again (?) in Faith. [The Language Of Love thing? YEAAAH. Oh man.]**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is too awesome for me to own, so I'm leaving it to Shane Brennan. Can I just borrow Tony and Ziva? Thanks!**

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo is only an ordinary man. He eats, talks, breathes and lives like any normal man, a man who had needs, needs that aren't so easily quelled.

He was famous for being the world's oldest fratboy, the school's promking. He was known to be a notorious womanizer and a serial dater, and that he doesn't last in relationships long. People took him as the heartbreaker, like the James Dean of their time.

But nevertheless, He was well-known for the excellent investigator that he is.

They respected him for the good heart that he possesses.

He did not show that big hearted aspect of him to everyone, though. He preferred to joke around, play with people's heads, feelings. He likes to confuse people just so he could prevent himself from getting in too deep.

They don't know who they're going to blame, because suddenly, he isn't the womanizer that he was before. Hell, the last time they had heard about one of his conquests was, what? Two? Three years ago?

Well, maybe there is someone to blame. That Girl. The Merciless Assassin. The Ice Queen.

His girl. The girl, who , no matter how hard she tried to deny it, had been harboring feelings for him. The girl who tried to mask her hurt when she found about him and the Arms Dealer's Daughter. The girl who got jealous when he shared a room with one of their agents in somewhere in Baghdad. The girl who almost shot him, _put four in his chest. _The girl who they rescued from the terrorists. The girl who always had his back.

The first time they noticed the change was when DiNozzo swaggered his way to his desk, whistling like it's the sunniest day ever, when in fact, dark clouds were hovering over the city.

Another rainy day.

She was the only one in the bullpen. She just sat there, finishing up the work from last night, and when she saw him walking in with the smile on his face, she couldn't help the smile that tugs at the corners of her lips.

But then again, the smile meant to cover the heart that continues to be wounded because every time she sees that smile, something must have happened to him the night before. Something good.

She could only wish that she was there sharing with him his joy. That she's the one making him happy.

"Goooooood Morningg , Zee-vaah." Tony greeted.

"So, did you let some blonde bombshell baste your bird last night?" She asked as she tasted the bitterness of jealousy in her mouth.

_Here we go again. _Tony thought, but he decided to play her game.

"No. Believe it or not, she was flirty but she only wanted to be friends. You know, Shiela from the Human Resources. Great person. McGee's type of girl."

Ziva, still unconvinced, continued to ask. "What did you two _bond _over then?"

_Jealous? _Tony mused. He snickered. "Uh, coffee? She's the one who invited me and I had no reason to decline."

She just narrowed her eyes at him, and tilted her head to the side as if trying to figure him out. She's not buying what he said.

"You know, if it's bothering you, just tell me." He offered.

"I'm not jealous." She retorted.

That made him stop whatever he's doing. "Who said you were jealous?"_ I like the idea though, even if it's scary._

When he got no reply, he pondered his thoughts. The thought of Ziva being jealous is…hmm. Scary because a Jealous Ziva equals a Raging Ziva? Or jealous because—Oh Shit.

_You like it when she's jealous because she cares! _A little voice in his head said.

_Or that, possibly, she loves you?_

He found it hard to focus on the paperwork—No one commited a crime today; hoorah for cold cases!—because the possibility of her loving him kept snaking around his head.

Since there was nothing else to do, he sneaked down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby!" He called through the music blaring from the speakers!

"Tonnny! What brings you here?" she said as she engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Nah. Just a boring day." He sat leaned on Abby's desk.

"Boring? How could it be boring when Ziva's there?" She questioned. "Wait— Ziva's bothering you, isn't she?"

"Well, not exactly." He admitted.

Abby pursed her lips. "Thoughts about her?"

_She's good. _"Kinda? How'd you—"

Abby clucked her tongue. "You know Tony, it's not hard to tell. After what you've done for her. I won't be surprised if you tell me you love her, because I've known that for a long time already. I mean, it's so obvious! You've shown to much for people not to notice and—"

Tony was completely lost. "Whoa, hold it right there! Who said I love her?"

"You weren't listening. Nobody has to say it out loud. As I've said, you've shown too much already."

"And she told me earlier that she wasn't jealous."

"Oh! Shiela from Human Resources? Yeah, decent girl. But why would Ziva be jealous? Shiela's nothing compared to Ziva."

"And we aren't comparing. So Ziva isn't jealous."

"She's just dropping hints. For a good investigator, you're pretty stupid."

"I don't follow."

"Of course you won't. And of course, she wouldn't admit that she's jealous."

"But I told her that she could tell me if me accepting other ladies' invitations for coffee bothers her. "

"Good luck with that. Uhm, why don't you invite her for coffee of something. You have to make it up to her, assuming that it does bother her."

"Assuming that it does bother her. But if it doesn't."

"You still have to do something. Your partners after all. Bestfriends."

"Right. Thanks Abs." _Although I didn't get half of your advice. _With that, he left the room.

* * *

**If I'm up to it, I might put up a second chapter, Please review:)**


	2. No Reason To Be Scared

**AN: This chapter's from Ziva and McGee in the bullpen. Well, she needs to open up to someone. Not to Tony that soon, and not Abby either, because Tony already talked to Abby. I just like it that way.**

**Disclaimer: Don't worry, I won't ruin NCIS with this little fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**While Tony was down in Abby's lab, McGee and Ziva were the only ones in the bullpen. Although McGee looked busy with whatever was on his computer screen, he did not miss Ziva's current mood, which was…Depressed? Dissapointed? Hurt, perhaps?

Ziva's been in good spirits lately. She's happier, and smiles a lot more than *ehem* _before. _ He may be a little naïve sometimes but, he's seen many changes with her. To be more precise, with her and Tony.

They've finally started to mend the rifts caused by the last summer, they're problem-free now.

But what would make The Ninja—His Ninja—sad? Unless…..

McGee mustered his guts and dared to ask, "Ziva, everything alright? You seem quiet."

As expected, Ziva covered this with a lame "Nothing, I'm just concentrating with my work."

McGee knew better than to ask any further so he went for another route. "Uh, wanna get coffee with me or something? We're not getting anything done anyway—"

"Go." Gibbs told them as he breezed by the room.

They thanked Gibbs and left.

They sat at one of the coffee shops sipping on their coffee, talking about nothing in particular.

That's when McGee popped the question he didn't have the oppurtunity to ask in the bullpen, for fear of getting killed. At least, if she killed him here, people would be able to witness. Not that he wants his friend to get charged but…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I beg your pardon?" She said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"What 's on your mind? If it's okay to ask. You seemed out of sorts earlier."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "It's..It's nothing." She reiterated. _Tony._

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Tony?"

_He couldn't possibly know. _His question was met with furrowed eyebrows.

He shook his head at her. "If you're going to ask how I knew—and stop giving me that look, because I'm certain that it's Tony whose occupying your mind until this very moment—well, I've already spent 5 years of my life working with the two of you. Don't think I never noticed those glances you give each other when you think the Boss and I aren't looking. If you're ever wondering why most times I'm down in Abby's lab, it's because—you know, the temperature in the squadroom gets ten degrees hotter than normal?

At her confused expression, he clarified.

"Remember the characters of the novel that I based on you and Tony? I mean, Tommy and Lisa?"

Ziva death glared him at the mention of the book. "Why? Are you planning to make a third installment? You never learn, McGee."

"No!—No! Jeez, No! What I want to say is, Tommy and Lisa are just my observations. I just don't know when you'll take the _hints_ there."

She sighed. "I don't know either, McGee. I don't know…. It's like I've given him all the hints already, but he won't pick up. I don't know what else to do."

McGee never saw Ziva this broken and confused over something, or someone, for that matter. In the first place, he never thought that she'd be confused over Tony. Of all the things....out of everyone, it had to be Tony. But it made sense.

_It really had to be Tony. It's always him that will save her from her darkest days. It's him who would play the hero/action guy in movies when Ziva's the damsel. _

McGee patted her shoulder. "I'm not an expert here, but just tell him if it hurts you, alright? You don't have to be scared anymore. He knows you like he knows the back of his hand. I'm sure he'll understand you. I mean, if you're jealous, go tell him. Maybe it's about time he sees that."

"I am not that woman, McGee."

"But he has to know. You have to let him know what you feel."

"I think I've shown enough. He just doesn't want to see what has been in front of him."

"What if he's scared? He doesn't want to screw up. He doesn't want to lose you again."

"Hm. I can see that he's told you much."

"Yeah, but everything else is for you to find out." The drank the rest of their coffee and headed back to the headquarters.

"McGee?" Ziva said, as they walked down the pavement.

"Yeah?" He turned to her.

"Thank you." She replied meekly.

"Anytime." He told her with a smile.

* * *

Tony was being his usual self when Ziva and McGee appeared in the bullpen and sat down at their desks.

"Hey probies!" He chimed from his desk. "Where'd you been?"

"Coffee run,"

"New coffeeshop across the street? "

"Yeah. They've got surprisingly good coffee."

"Good enough for me to like it. Shiela introduced it to me. Their coffee's amazing."

"Shiela from HR?"

"Yeah."

Ziva looked up at the mention of the HR employee's name. McGee saw this and mumbled an "Oh.", not wanting to continue the conversation.

Tony, noticed the look Ziva had when he mentioned Shiela's name. _We need to talk, my ninja._

_

* * *

_**AN: So obviously, this isn't over yet. Review!**_  
_


	3. Talking Shiz

**AN: Sorry it took so long:) I was busy with school. So here's where Tony and Ziva finally gets to talk. About random things related to THEM. Just popped out of my brain. It was reaaaallllly randooom.**

**Disclaimer: I love NCIS but I don't own.  
**

The clock ticked off minutes, and soon, hours, and when they were really, really, _really _certain that no one's going to do something stupid, they all cleared the bullpen.

Tony was thankful because of two reasons: First, he'd get to sleep the night away for the first time in weeks, and second, before he could sleep in, he could go drink whatever problems he's encountering away…_and maybe start up a convo with some people there? Wait—what? No, I'm not going to put on the Casanova act for anyone and lure that person to bed. I'm just being nice and friendly. _

And so?

_So, at least even if I don't get her to bed—not that I care about getting her to my bed with me, and sleeping with her, or anyone for that matter, is the least of my concerns—I've got someone to talk to and the night would be a little less lonely._

Just as he was about to get into the elevator, Ziva called his attention. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Uhhhh….why?" He turned back to her and asked warily.

Ziva looked at him, utterly unsure of what she was going to say. "Movie night? Probably pizza or Chinese? You know, like what partners do." _ Like what we used to do._ She chuckled nervously. "Maybe we could… talk a little," She said as she twirled her pen in her fingers. "Please?" She added, growing all the more uncomfortable. _I feel like I'm fifteen again._

Oh. Right. They needed to talk. He needed to talk to her, ask what's bothering her. _This might be the only good chance. We'd most likely get interrupted when we talk another time._

"Okay, sure." He said, as he flashed her a small sincere smile. It wasn't the smile she always got from him, the one that made her heart flutter. But the smile, _this_ smile, had the same effect on her.

_And possibly more than I want to admit._

"My apartment at 9?" She asked him as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah."

And with that, his plans for the night were forgotten. _If I'm going to stay up all night talking to her, it'd be worth it. Screw sleeping the night away._

As he had said, Tony arrived at 9 sharp on Ziva's doorstep. He took a deep breath, willing himself to stay still, and his heart to return to its normal speed. It isn't him to be this scared/nervous over something. Getting framed for murder, Incuring the wrath of the Bosses [Either Gibbs or Vance], and Ziva's death threats were a different story. That he knew so well. He didn't know, however, the reason why his intestines are in knots at that very moment, until the door opened, revealing Ziva in her silk PJs and matching top.

He knew right away, why he's freaking out. Definitely not the way she looks.

_A long, serious talk. Shiz. This could be worse than facing Fornell in interrogation. Dang._

He stood there for a couple more seconds, while she just stared at him amused.

"Uh, Hi." He croaked out. _ Way to sound like Palmer._

"Are you going to come in?" Ziva replied.

"Yeah." She stepped aside as he slowly made his way to the living room.

As they sat down on the couch, he noticed that she had already ordered the pizza, and she's almost through with a slice. He didn't fail to miss the movie that she paused. "You started without me? What the hell? And a romantic comedy? Just Like Heaven? Seriously?" He asked incredulously as he took a bite of his own slice of pizza . "And you're heading hoff to bed a'ready? A lihel hoo early, don' choo hink?"

"I just wanted to." She said as an answer to all his questions.

"Oh."

She resumed her watching with Tony, and it was when they were at the middle of the movie when Tony started with his monologue.

"I actually saw this on HBO before. It wasn't that bad. It'd been number 1 in the box office for a week. Reese and Mark did an okay job—"

"Shhhh! This is the best part!" She almost squealed.

It was the first time that Tony never got to say more than 5 sentences when talking about a movie (not that he's complaining). He has never seen Ziva this excited about a movie. Hell, he never thought she'd get giddy over a rom0com! But it was Ziva, and after everything they had gone through in the past, she still surprised him.

The movie already ended when he spoke again. "So….I probably should get going now," He jabbed his thumb to the direction of the door of her apartment.

"But we have not talked yet." She interjected.

_Forget about sleeping tonight, right? _ "I was about to say that…So, now what?"

"My bedroom. Now." She said casually, the way she does when he threats his life. On the other hand, his mind was going on overdrive trying to come up with why they had to talk in her bedroom.

"And no, we are not going to do what you think we are going to do." She added, before he became hazy with _such thoughts._

"But why do we need to be in your bedroom? Can't we sit on the couch instead?" He questioned as he followed her into the room.

"We could, but I thought we'd want to get comfortable as well."

"Are you going to interrogate me?" He joked.

"No.. just a little catching up on each other. I haven't heard from you….in a while, and I do see you at work everyday but…." She trailed off as they both climbed and adjusted into the sheets.

He knew what she meant; he hadn't been talkative lately, as if the movie quotes, his movie buff self just left him without permission. And he's also sure that she didn't want to hear about his social life/sex life [it sometimes meant the same thing to him.] because she knows that he hasn't been getting some for ages.

" I'm fine. Everything's peachy. You have certainly nothing to worry about." He smiled and her train of thought got almost derailed. Almost.

"Really? No new girIs have to worry about?" She asked half-joking and half-serious as he propped herself up on an elbow and faced him

He chuckled, looking at the ceiling. "Absolutely not. You'll be the first person to know when someone comes along."

"Shiela?"

"Let me repeat: just friends. And I don't know her that well yet."

"I thought you only wanted to bring her home."

"She's a pretty girl, but she's just… a girl." He said as he remembered what Ziva told him before.

"I heard that somewhere before." She remarked.

"Bet you did….and that the man I was becoming needs a woman."

She tried to cover her aching heart with happiness. "The man you_ are _today needs a woman. I cannot believe it. Tony DiNozzo, King of One Night Stands, is on a search for a _real_ woman. Wow. I feel proud."

"Hah Hah! Funny, David. But sorry to disappoint you, I'm done searching." He said with a satisfied look.

Ziva went on with her façade, just to keep up on their conversation, no matter how much it hurt. "How long did it take you to finally find her?"

He paused, thinking of what he'd say_. How long did it take me to find you? Metaphorically, half of my life. Literally, months. _"Literal or metaphorical sense?"

"Both."

"Metaphorical; almost half of my life. Literal; Not sure." He lied at the last part, because if he told her the truth, she'd know who he's talking about.

"With that said, are you sure she's the right woman for you?"

"I heard that somewhere before. Oh, I remember. Tara Cole. Yeah, That's it."

"Tara Cole's _that _woman?" Ziva feigned shock.

"No," He looked at her as if she was crazy. "She told me to pick the right woman."

"So have you?"

From the start of the conversation, he stared at the ceiling, not wanting to meet his eyes with hers. But now that she's started with the first of, maybe two, or three more questions, he decided to finally stare her down.

"The moment she told me to find the right one, in that instant, I knew who the girl for me is. Well—maybe I've known longer, but it's like that time was the cue for my brain to finally confirm what I've known ever since."

She gained more interest and was able to numb the sinking feeling she had. "What happened then?"

He hesitated, "You sure you want to hear this?"

"If it would do me any good, yes."

"Okay—so, here goes. We've been friends. Bestfriends in fact. The first time I met her, I was instantly attracted. I discovered before, that I had feelings for her. My bestfriend. And I'm having feelings for her. You get it? I thought it would pass, so I continued to dance around it. And then—dun dun dun—BOOM! Something terrible, and out-of –this-world occurred that I didn't think I'd be able to forgive myself for it—"

He realized that he was close to spilling everything out, so he abruptly stopped himself and opted for a TV quote. "Do you ever watch One Tree Hill? Or saw one episode of it, at least? Well, there's this girl, her name's Brooke. She has a friend named Peyton, and they had a fight. I don't remember what it was all about— and I only stumbled upon this TV show, so don't assume that I like it—I remember Brooke saying something to Peyton like ' I gave you a second chance, Peyton. And you blew it.' That's how I felt like when I was with her, or rather when I wasn't with her. It's as if I've been given many chances, I think she gave me many chances, but then I blew every single one of those opportunities. Either because my gut sucks, or I'm just plain stupid."

All of her apprehensions, and the dull ache in her heart slipped out.

_This sounds familiar…Could it be..? _"And you think she hasn't forgiven you yet for what you did? I think she already did. I suppose you're friends again now, and that she's only waiting for you to look deeper."

Fully convinced with himself but still upset, he said, "I thought I already looked deep enough."

Seeing Tony's apparent sadness and after a second of contemplating what she's going to do, she moved a little closer to him. Tony wondered why, but didn't question her. Their eyes got caught in a stare, and she hesitantly leaned in to give him an innocent kiss on the lips , and he wrapped his one arm around her.

She broke the kiss but did not move away from his embrace. "Stop wallowing."

"I'm not wallowing. I was only answering your questions."

"I think you've answered enough." She kissed him again.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other's company, and the silence of their surroundings.

"I assume that this is the part where I leave?" His voice pierced the quiet.

"I thought you'd get it by now." She told him, slightly annoyed.

"I do get it." He answered.

"Then why do you want to leave? I was hoping you would want to…. stay."

"Now that you said it, why not?"

"THANK YOU." She said, emphasizing each word.

"No problem, Agent David." He kissed dropped at kiss to her head.

She looked up at him mischievously, "Sooo….When will you introduce your new girl?"

He laughed, "Still thinking about it, but you'll get to know her soon. I'll even let you do a background check of her."

"Promise?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

"So I'm off the hook?"

"You're still staying here."

"Ary't. Goodnight then."

"Same to you."

"Ziva?"

"Do not say it."

"Right. I forgot you already knew."

"Can I just say something, without you interrupting me?!" She said as she pinched his side.

"OKAY! What?"

"I love you. I just wanted to say it first. I mean— those three words itself."

"Sorry for confusing you before."

"I told you to stop wallowing. And it doesn't matter."

"What matters is that we have each other's backs. Okay, I fully understand now."

"Good. Because I don't want to lose you to someone else again."

"You're not. And I'm not going to lose you to anything else again, too."

"I know. As long as you're here, I'm here." She said with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Zi."

He kissed her on the forehead once again, before sleep completely took them.

_**End.**_

**

* * *

****HAD TO END IT THERE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_**:)  
**_


End file.
